


Strapped in for Fun! (Harness)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [16]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Harness, Improper Use of Climbing Equipment, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Older Varian (Disney), Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: Eugene thinks Varian looks way too good in a harness; it gives Varian an idea~Day 16: Harness
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Strapped in for Fun! (Harness)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading!

Varian froze, a shiver running up his spine as he felt familiar feeling of eyes on him. But instead of discomfort or worry, he felt a strange mix of flattery and annoyance, he whirled around and sure enough, there was his boyfriend staring at his backside. Again. For the fifth time they got to the gym.

"Eugene, will you stop that!" Varian chided going with annoyance, hands on his hips as the brunet just smirk at him, "You're going to end up getting yourself hurt if you don't pay attention to what you're suppose to be doing!"

"Varian, I've been working out here for almost as long as we've been dating," Eugene chuckled still smirking, "I'm more worried about you being distracted."

Varian rolled his eyes at this, "Maybe I wouldn't be so distracted if you'd stop staring!"

"Oh, c'mon, Shooting Star, can you blame me?" Eugene was completely unapologetic as his smirk became a grin, coffee brown eyes traveling downwards again, "You look damn fine with that thing on!"

Varian blushed darkly at the compliment, fiddling with the waistband of the rock climbing harness he wore. He had never rock climbed before, but Eugene did it at least one a week on a bi-weekly basis as part of his workout routine since before they started dating. Varian's idea of a workout was a couple rounds of Just Dance with his 'sisters' and maybe some jogging at the very most, Eugene went the full nine-yards. It was actually Varian's first time seeing it in action as he's never gone past the gym lobby before.

The gym itself was like something Hollywood stars would use to keep themselves in shape, it had pretty much everything and was more then spacious to house it all. Bikes, trendmills, step-arobics, weights, both free-lifting and those crunch-machines things, he forgot what they were called, even those things you laid on hooked your legs and did sit-ups on. And of course, a rock-climbing wall that was big enough for about a dozen people to use at once. And one of the first things Eugene wanted him to try was the rock-climb.

"Ace!" Varian exclaimed embarrassed at his boyfriend's bluntness and lack of shame, playfully swatting the taller man's arm, despite the little smile on his face. Varian took a quick glance around to make sure no one was in earshot before leaning in to whisper into his boyfriend's ear, unable to resist teasing right back, "But you're not wrong, huh?"

"Of course I am," Eugene immediately agreed, eyes raking appreciatively along his boyfriend's form, immediately pulling him closer and getting a handful of that round, bubble butt through his sweatpants, "I defiantly know what I'm getting you to wear next time we-"

"Eugene!" Varian yelped cheeks burning as he pushed him away, "Not here!" He squeaked when that hand just found his ass again and gave a squeeze, "You're insatiable!"

"Again can you blame me?" Eugene laughed, pulling Varian close, both hands now on his ass, "I have the most gorgeous lover right here in my arms, how could I even begin to try and control myself?" Varian blushed darkly as he was pulled into a kiss, letting Eugene 'adjust' his harness and attach it to the rope, shivering and suppressing the urge to moan when those large hands lingered on the thigh straps.

Varian was a bit nervous since the wall was so tall, but as he got closer to the top he was starting to relax and enjoy himself, but when he noticed Eugene, who had literal years of experience on him, was lagging behind, he got suspicious. And sure enough, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Ace! Stop staring at my-!" Varian started to scold, but caught himself and his entire face burned.

The gym was exclusive. Membership only with a high-society cliental that had fluxing schedules, so it was usually pretty empty most days. But that didn't mean they had perfect privacy. And Varian made it a rule not to speak about their personal business in open, public areas, and this counted.

Varian amended, "Stop staring at me and hurry up!"

"Gee, I don't know, Shooting Star," Eugene smirked widely, chuckling as Varian's face flushed a deeper red, "I'm really enjoying the view from here."

Varian pouted for a moment, before smirking as an idea popped into his head, "Oh, so you admit you want to get beaten to the top, then?"

And like a flipped been switched, the familiar gleam of a challenge and competitiveness filled those coffee brown orbs as Eugene replied, "Hah! I can scale this thing in a heart beat twice over!" He emphasized his boost by quickly hoisting himself up with the next handhold and reaching for the next, "This is child's play!"

Varian just grinned, "Prove it!"

Oh did Eugene prove it, he got to the top in record time. Varian really had to stop provoking his athlete boyfriend into making him eat his words.

"Hah! Told you!" Eugene grinned. "Okay, okay, I get it!" Varian shook his head as he finally reached the top of the rock wall, "What do you want, a prize?" And he instantly regretted opening his mouth as a dark smile crossed Eugene's face as they began to descend. "Oh I'd just love one..." Eugene purred continuing to stare even after they reached the bottom and Varian began removing the harness, "And I can think of a few ways to make it...extra nice...."

Varian rolled his eyes, cheeks dark red as they continued on through the steps of Eugene's routine. Varian found his mind wandering back to the exchange before and during the rock climbing. He briefly wondered how it would be if he did wear one of the harnesses for Eugene. The though of it sent a sharp, hot spark down Varian's back and he squirmed in place a little as he paused in his sit-ups. He quickly shook it off and returned to the exercise.

Though it didn't stop him from wondering how he could get his hands on one of those things without having to try to sneak a pair out of the gym.

He figured it out a few days later, and Eugene got his first clue to something going on when he found a package at the apartment door for Varian. It was an average sized brown box. His only clue to anything was a shipping label.

" _'Saporia Climbing Supply Company_?" Eugene read confused, the box was much too small to be a completed set of all the required equipment for mountain climbing, much less rock climbing in general, and had to wrack his mind for why Varian would order anything from them, callinging into the apartment, "Varian? Did you order anything from a climbing equipment company?"

"Huh?" Was Varian's confused and yelled response over the sound of a hairdryer whirling at full blast. When it shut off, Ruddiger came barreling down the hall as Varian poked his head out of the bathroom from where he'd been drying the raccoon off after a bath, looking confused, and promptly dropped the hairdryer upon seeing the box.

He quickly rushed over, "Oh, its nothing! Probably just Lance using our address for something he doesn't want Kiera or Catalina to see again."

Eugene arched a brow, "For climbing equipment? They've been climbing with us before, he wouldn't have to hide it." He raised his brows even further as Varian visibly blanched at his response.

"Who can say why people do the things they do...?" Varian managed to get out nervously, before taking off for the bedroom, squeaking, "Excuse me!"

"Wha-? Varian!" Eugene began but was cut off by the door closing.

Varian quickly shoved the box into the back of the closet. He knew he had to reveal this carefully to get just the right amount of surprise out of it: Eugene always watched a few action shows or late night news after dinner, giving Varian the chance to slip away into the bedroom and get the gear on. Then he'd call his boyfriend into their room and watch his jaw drop.

It was foolproof, even with his luck. But apparently, Fate loved throwing wrenches into his plans.

Eugene, for once, decided to skip the news and his shows, and go straight for pouncing on Varian while the latter was putting the dishes away. Varian nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden arms around him, one hand snaking up his shirt to tweak and pinch one of his nipples, the other slipping under his shorts to rub him through his underwear as he was pulled flush against Eugene's front with not an inch of space between them.

"Eu-oooh~!-Eugene?" Varian moaned wiggling and squirming in a vain attempt to get out of his lover's hold, trying not to rock his hips into that warm, calloused hand, "Aah~! Wha-aaaaahh~!-What abo-about the news and y-your shows?"

"Screw the news and there's nothing good on anyways," Eugene grinned, grinding his hips against Varian's ass teasingly, eliciting a gasp, "All of my attention is on something much better." Varian's cheeks turned a bright red and he almost dropped the dish he was holding as he lurched under Eugene's ministrations, feeling the brunet's breath on his ear and neck, which sent an added shiver down the blue-eyed man's spine, further stirring the arousal between his legs.

Eugene chuckled as he watched Varian unravel in his hands, huskily saying, "You can put those later, Shooting Star; come to bed."

Oh, did Varian want. Oh how badly Varian wanted to cave and beg Eugene to just take him right there on the kitchen floor. It really wasn't fair that Varian could be reduced to mush by just a certain tone and order. But in the back of his mind was the harness he had purchased and went through the trouble of hiding.

" _A-Aaah~Aceee~!_ I-I can't..." Varian forced out, "These need to be do-done..."

"C'mon, love, you can put them away later," Eugene reassured before chuckling darkly, "If you can still walking by the end of it, anyways..." He then pressed a wet kiss on Varian's pulse point, and Varian whimpered, knees turning weak as he bit his lip, temptation growing.

"Mmmph!" Varian moaned knees buckling, but steeled himself as he forced out, "If...if that ha-aaah!-happens...I can't put them away; the-eeennn th-the apa-aaah-rtment will be a mess!"

Eugene paused, body tensing a little and Varian panted, inwardly wincing. He didn't need to look over his shoulder to know his boyfriend was either frowning or pouting. Possibly both.

"Okay, what's with you, Shooting Star?" Eugene asked removing his hands, letting Varian set the dish he was holding down before turning the younger around and using his arms to pin him when he tried to wiggle away from him, "If you really don't want to mess around, just say so; please don't make half-assed excuses."

That made panic set in as Varian realized if he didn't smooth things over, they could fall into an argument and there'd be little chance to breaking out the harness tonight. Or any night for a bit afterwards if he wasn't careful.

"I-I-I don't-that's not-!" Varian's brain scrambled for something to divert the situation, but came to a screeching halt when Eugene dipped down and captured his lips in a sheering kiss. Varian's eyes fluttered close, instantly wrapping his arms around Eugene's neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss, quickly getting distracted as Eugene ran his hands up his sides under his shirt, pushing the fabric up.

"C'mon Shooting Star," Eugene's voice dropped into something more sultry as he pulled away, "You would seriously rather put dishes away right now?"

Varian whimpered, "A-A-Ace?"

"Yes, Shooting Star?" Eugene murmured as he began peppering Varian's neck with kisses, almost lazily, not even trying to hide the smugness in his voice, "Chance your mind?"

It took all of Varian's will power to grab Eugene's face and make him look at him and not crush their lips together, instead said, "L.O.V.E, I am not rejecting you-"

"Then why-?" Eugene began frowning. "I have a surprise for you and you're ruining it!" Varian blurted cheeks turning a darker red as the brunet blinked at him and his smile turned nervous and timid, "I, um...may have...bo-bought something I thought...you'd like to try tonight..."

Eugene's expression immediately morphed into surprise, then quickly into crude interest, coffee eyes darkening, "Is that so?" He chuckled, "Guess I got a little carried away..."

"A little," Varian giggled nervously, making a little measured gesture, "You...you never hesitate or relent about getting something you want..."

"Never," Eugene agreed before smiling lovingly, "Especially when what I want is you." Varian rolled his eyes a little with a soft smile as their lips met again for another kiss, a softer one this time. But then, Eugene slipped his hands under Varian's thighs and easily lifted him up, making him yelp in surprise before being set on the countertop, Eugene leaned in with a wolfish grin on his face, "So, you bought a little something to wear for me? Or is this something I'm going to be wearing?"

Varian inwardly snorted at the idea of Eugene trying to wiggle into the harness that was particularly designed to fit his small, thinner waist, before answering, "Me; I figured you wouldn't mind if I-ooh!"

Varian's head tilted back as a hand cupped him through his sweatpants, making him gasp. The brunet smiled wickedly before dipping down to drag his tongue along Varian's pulse point before sinking his teeth in for a taste, making Varian whimper and cling to him as Eugene suckling gently on the slowly forming bruise.

"Ge-Geeeneee! Wait!" Varian protested pushing just enough to make Eugene falter, before smiling up at him teasingly as he asked, "Don't you want to see me in it first?"

Eugene chuckled, raking his eyes up and down Varian once more, "Better hurry then, before I lose any self control I have left." He emphasized it by lightly slapping Varian's ass after setting him back down on the floor.

Giggling in response, Varian slipped away from the kitchen and hurried into the bedroom, pausing and turning back to his boyfriend, who was now leaning on the hallway wall, "Don't come in till I tell you, don't want to spoil the surprise, do we?"

Playing along with a chuckle, Eugene replied, "Don't keep me waiting, Shooting Star..."

Varian shivered before closing the bedroom door, immediately rushing to the closet for the box, hands shaking with anticipation as he pulled it out, fumbling to get it open from how excited he was and the shipping tape being a pain to peel off. The mix of nerves and excitement made his hands even more jittery as he pulled the harness out of the box.

The site had called this particular model the Petzl Selena Harness and was a stunning light blue in color with a white strap in the center. He was only slightly embarrassed that he was so small he had to order from the women's selection, but now that he was holding it in his hands, Varian really couldn't bring himself to complain.

"What if it looks stupid?" Varian asked himself having not stopped to consider it, gently setting the harness on the bed, "I mean Eugene thought it looked good at the gym, but that was black, not blue; what if he doesn't like it blue?" He quickly set to work slipping his cloths off as the idea of wearing anything with the harness in this situation felt silly.

He didn't get to linger on his doubts. After slipping the harness on and tightening the straps, he turned to take a look at himself in the mirror. The straps hugged his thighs, accentuation the delicate muscle tone. The waistband balanced on his hips, making them look wider and bringing out the dipping 'V' and when he turned, he saw the straps around his thighs actually gave his ass a lift, making it look more perky and round. Plus, the pale blue looked amazing on him.

Seeing himself in nothing but a harness looked absolutely filthy and Varian was loving it, shivering again as he smiled in anticipation, feeling his entire body warm with a flush of pink and arousal, his dick swelling to attention. Confident in how he looked, and feeling a bit empowered, Varian turned to the door and cracked it open a bit so Eugene couldn't see all of him, asking with a sweet smile, "Ready, my L.O.V.E?"

Dark smoldering eyes seemed to bore into his very soul as Eugene purred, "Impress me, Shooting Star..."

Varian closed the door again with another giggle and scampered over to the bed, taking a quick moment to decide on a pose and ultimately deciding to simply kneel on the bed before calling, "Come in..."

Eugene almost banged the door against the wall as he entered the room, like some kind of dramatic surprise from a bad porno. The comparison was quickly forgotten as Eugene took him in, eyes widening and pupils blowing in shock and lust, before licking his lips. Varian shuddered at the reaction, especially once he finally spoke, "Damn, look at you, Shooting Star! Did you really buy a harness just for me?"

"Well, you did say you liked how I looked in one," Varian giggled motioning for his lover to step closer, once Eugene was, he grasped him y the collar and pulled him close enough that their lips were just inches apart, adding with half-lidded eyes, "Now, why don't you show me how much you really like it?"

Eugene stared at him like a starving man who just found something delicious to eat. Without warning, he pounced, making Varian gasp as hit back hit the bed and they bounced lightly. Holding Varian flush against him, Eugene immediately ran his hands over flush, freckled skin as he pressed his lips against Varian's for a hot, open-mouthed kiss. Varian gasped into it as he felt Eugene's seven-inch erection press into his stomach.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" Eugene murmured against his lips. "About ten times today," Varian giggled before a hand twisted into his hair and pushed him back into another kiss.

Once that broke apart, an impish smile grew on Varian's face and without warning, he wrapped his legs around Eugene's waist and used all his strength to roll them so he was on top, leaning to catch another kiss on the surprised brunet, who continued running his hands along his sides. Pulling back, Varian wasted no time in unbuttoning Eugene's shirt, shuffling back enough for Eugene to sit up and pull it off before pushing him back down.

Grin still in place, Varian immediately leaned down and began peppering sweet kisses and playful nips down Eugene's jaw, chin and neck, slow and deliberate before travelling lower past him collarbone. Eugene groaned, unable to deny the wave of arousal that threatened to drown him at Varian's spike of confidence and desire to take control. It wasn't a side that happened often during their more fun bedroom activities, didn't make it any less hot to behold though.

Once Varian got to Eugene's pants' waistband, he immediately hooked his fingers under and pulled them and his boxers as far down as possible, allowing Eugene to kick them off the rest of the way, allowing the brunet's rock hard member to stand proud in the cool AC air, sending a shiver up Eugene's spine. Varian moaned at the sight of it, already feeling his hole clenching in anticipation of what was to come.

"Hard already, Ace?" Varian lightly teased gently running a finger, softly dragging the nail, down those equally rock hard, perfect, tanned abs to the tip of the sensitive rod, delighting in the shudder and gasp the action roused, "You must really like me in this thing, I haven't even done anything yet."

"Can you blame me, Shooting Star?" Eugene groaned, voice deep as lust fogged his head, bucking his hips with a hiss when Varian cupped his balls with on hand, gently rubbing, "Sh-Shit! _Mmph!_ You...you look like you belong in a damn website or magazine in that... _aah!_ " Varian shivered, toes curling a little as the compliments went straight to his own cock. It was almost painfully easy how they could get each other so riled up.

Varian then slid his hand up to grasp Eugene's erection and began to stroke him, starting off slow, leaning in to gently flick his tongue along the head and tease the slit. Eugene groaned and gasped at the sensations on him, gripping his fists tight into the comforter to prevent himself to snapping and rushing to the good part to soon.

Varian smiled at this and slowly picked up his pace a little, leaning his head down to lap at the ball sacs for a little bit before going back to the tip and suckling lightly on it, moaning softly as he did so. Eugene was left moaning under the light touches, soon wanting more. He got his wish when Varian pulled his hand away to brush his hair back before looking up into dark brown eyes with a mischievous gleam, "Well, am I going to be doing all the work? Or did I turn you into just too much of mess to do anything, Ace?"

That familiar competitive gleam returned as Eugene swallowed and sat up suddenly, grabbing Varian and pulling him up into his lap, pulling him into an almost bruising kiss, switching them around again so he was on top. Eugene then pushed Varian's legs apart, pinning them by the thighs. Leaning forward, he began to return the teasing in full with slow, deliberate licks from the base of Varian's much small wood and back down again.

Varian gasped and arched his back in surprised-bliss, whimpering as he tried to buck his hips, but was pinned. The straps around his thighs tightened and chafed his skin, limiting his movement, _"Aah~! Mmh~!"_ The wet, hot sensation served as fuel to the fire growing in his stomach.

"Like that, Shooting Star?" Eugene asked, pausing and gently running his head along the sensitive rod. Varian jolted in response, the rush of pleasure pulling a gasp from his throat. Eugene smiled darkly, "You love getting teased just as much as I do."

 _"Mmph~! Geeeneee~!"_ Varian moaned, _"Please...mo-oooh-re~!"_

"How can I say 'no' to that?" Eugene chuckled and before Varian could react, the brunet lowered his head, taking all five-inches into his mouth in one smooth motion. The suddenness swiped the breath from Varian's lungs, blue eyes widening as his back arched off the bed with a silent cry as Eugene hollowed his cheeks.

 _"Ge-Geneee~! Aaah~!"_ Varian cried unable to do much else accept reach down to weave his fingers through thick, chocolate brown locks as the other began to bob his head, tightening his grip as he did so, _"Gene~! Feels so g-go-oooh~od~! Aah! Mmmm~! Nngh~!"_ His freckled thighs shook under Eugene's hands as he kept them spread open.

Eugene reveled in how hard Varian's body was trembling already as he kept a steady pace, reaching down to palm himself as he listened to the melodic gasps and moans and whimpers his lover made. Soon, he pulled off to get a look at Varian's face; cheeks a dark red and mouth wide open for deep breaths, and lips swollen from their earlier kisses, the ravenet looked completely debauched; utterly delicious.

_And Eugene was just starving for more._

Varian no time to react or fully recover when Eugene dove down and swallowed around him again, gasping loudly. Eugene didn't set much of a pace or rhythm, focusing purely on those sounds of filthy music slipping out of his lover's mouth whilst continuing to stroke himself. The choppy praise mingled with the occasional curse was certainly an ego boost with its own charm. Plus, he'd be lying if he said seeing the normally so well composed scientist become so unraveled by his own hands wasn't an added bonus.

 _"Aah~! Aah~! More~! Faster~!"_ Varian cried shaking his head and eyes squeezed shut, _"Please~! Close~! So close~! Gene~!"_

Eugene took a deep breath through his nose, before swallowing Varian down to the hilt, thankful for the grip on his thighs pinning his hips down as Varian gave a sharp cry, releasing down his throat. Eugene shivered at the bittersweet taste on his tongue, swallowing it down before pulling off the other with a soft, wet pop. Varian laid limp on the bed, gasping for breath and he slowly came down from his orgasmic high.

The sight lit a sharp spark of arousal through Eugene as he leaned down to capture Varian's lips in a kiss, immediately pushing his tongue in, giving Varian a taste of his own release as he did so. Varian moaned in response, opening up wider for the intrusion, running his hands up the other's muscular arms.

"Liked your surprise...?" Varian asked breathlessly. "Absolutely loved it, Shooting Star," Eugene assured.

Varian then noticed Eugene still had a little 'problem' and smirked, "Want me to take care of that, Ace?"

"Please..." Eugene sighed as he pulled him into another kiss.

Perhaps Varian should start listening to little ideas like these more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh la la~
> 
> Hoped you guys like~
> 
> Kudos, comments, ya'll know what to do with 'em!
> 
> Till tomorrow everybody!


End file.
